


【斑带】轮墓边狱

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 斑爷过生日，请斑爷吃土。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 13





	【斑带】轮墓边狱

带土眼前忽明忽暗，斑嘴角残忍的微笑看起来很不真切，耳边嗡嗡作响，只能模糊听见斑用危险的语调问黑绝还要黏在带土身上到什么时候。黑绝忙不迭地跑得无影无踪，带土立刻呼吸轻松许多。但他心里并没有因此放松，反而更沉重了。斑肯定会惩罚他的背叛，他早已经做好了被折磨至死的心理准备，只是不知道究竟是什么惩罚，以至于黑绝都要被撵走？

他的心脏还被斑握在手中，带土一瞬间竟暗暗希望斑直接捏碎它，也给他一个痛快。但他不由自主地想到小南背叛了晓之后，自己是如何清理门户的，越想越是愧疚，渐渐觉得自己也没资格要求痛快一死了。

他微弱地挣扎起来。本来没指望有什么效果，不料斑真的放开了他，带土已经毫无力气，一被放开就软倒下去，跌坐在了什么东西上面。这一摔的触感很奇怪，不是神威空间里冰冷的地面，反而像是被别人从背后抱住了。带土勉强回头，背后空空如也，什么也没有。耳边却传来让他毛骨悚然的声音：别看了，是我。

带土猛地抬头看着面前的斑：“你，你怎么……嗯……”

斑对他微笑。与此同时他的脖子被背后的隐形人咬了一口。带土看见那只轮回眼闪着奇怪的光。而他自己眼眶里的另一只轮回眼有所共鸣，一瞬间看见背后是个人影。

带土不可置信：“这……是你轮回眼的力量？”

斑不置可否，伸手摸了摸他的脸。带土想躲开，但背后就是斑的影子，他被那个影子紧紧抱着，无处可逃。他慢慢觉出不对，但这太荒谬了，他不想承认，直到裤子没了才不得不面对现实。

即使是我，也没有这样惩罚小南……

他只是小声自言自语，斑应该没听到，听到了也听不懂，但这不妨碍他接收到带土的情绪，露出愉悦的表情：“这里是地狱，如果你忘了，我不介意帮你再次想起来。”

带土被身后的影子死死箍住，身前的斑一边自我修复拦腰斩断的伤势，一边观察他的表情。大约是观察结果不太能让他满意，斑沉吟片刻，竟然凑过来亲吻他。带土想挣扎，却被身后斑的轮墓分身在胸口揉了几下，顿时失了力气。他身体中间那道缝合线尤其敏感，偏偏斑就认准了那里，又吻又咬一路亲到小腹。

带土勉强保持清醒：“差不多得了啊，你还来真的啊。”

斑像是看出他在强撑，不以为意地笑笑：“为什么不？你说话之前也不看看自己，都硬了啊。”

然后他低下头，在那里舔了一口。带土死死咬着牙才没叫出声来，但他没法控制浑身的颤抖。斑来了兴致，慢慢从底部一路往上舔到顶部，然后再换一侧如法炮制，一面舔一面欣赏带土的表情。

带土视野一阵阵发黑，已经不太清醒。这十来年里，他没有一天不忙得要死，加之又有白绝在旁边监视，他连自己撸都很少有。现在斑一上来就玩这种花样，早已让他丢盔弃甲。仅剩的理智让他想要并起双腿，但他的大腿内侧被斑轻轻来回抚摸，摸得他只有仰头喘息的份儿。

他高潮前，斑突然停下了，带土哽咽了一声，难受地往前挺了挺腰，他忽然感觉到不对，原来后面已经被插入了一根手指，顿时浑身紧绷。斑一边继续给他扩张，一边玩弄他的胸肌，在他胸口又揉又捏，时不时还擦过乳头，玩得带土身体重新软下来。带土仰头靠在身后斑的影子的肩上，双腿大开，失神地喘息。他设想过斑会如何杀死他，但实在没有想到斑会这样对他。他后面又胀又痛又痒，但都不及斑的手指正在里面搅动这个事实来得有冲击性。他垂着眼睛，视线模糊地看着面前的一切，猝不及防被斑的影子捏住下巴扳过头去和他接了个吻。带土无力反抗，只能发出呜呜的声音被斑的舌头长驱直入。斑亲了个够，舌头退出来的时候眼睛盯着带土的眼睛，还不忘慢慢叼住带土半片嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。带土和他对视，本来因为得不到爱抚而半软下去的东西莫名又硬了起来。斑眼睛闪了一下，手指从带土后面撤了出去。带土后面已经完全不痛了，只感到入骨的痒。被影子从背后侵入的时候也并没有很疼，反而有一种满足感。

带土微弱地扭动了一下腰。影子在他体内适应了一会儿，很快开始挺动。带土被撞得下身一阵阵的酥麻，像泡在热水里。他模模糊糊听到有人在哭，正奇怪神威空间里怎么会有人哭，接着发现那是呻吟声，叫得又沙哑又甜腻，只是因为体力不支才会小声得像抽泣。他又听了一会儿才反应过来那是自己发出的声音。身后影子不断撞击擦过他的敏感点，身前斑的手握着他不断撸动，前后夹击之下，带土很快就高潮了。

“嗯……”等他缓过来，发现不光影子并没有撤出去，斑还把手指往那里送，不禁失色：“你还要干什么？”

“你说呢？”

带土勉强抬头，看见斑的下半身已经长回来了，验证了不妙的猜想，力道微弱地去推斑的手臂：“放开我！”

斑目光里尽是嘲弄的神色：“好让你现在去一头撞死？哪有这么便宜的事情？放松。”说着用另一只手拍了一下带土的屁股。

带土被他打得羞愤交加，一句话也说不出来，呆了半晌，突然拼命挣扎起来。斑不耐烦地一手按住他：“自己爽完就想跑，我怎么捡来的是你这么混账的小东西。”

他不提往日交情倒也罢了，提了带土更受不了，但又无力阻止他，一时间急得五内如焚，眼前发花。斑最终进来的时候带土被下身可怕的撕裂错觉弄得浑身发抖，哑着嗓子用哀求的语气命令斑出去。斑把脸埋在他两个锁骨之间，根本不理他，反而和影子一前一后地慢慢动起来。带土被他搞得要发疯，好不容易逼迫自己放松一点好没那么痛，偏偏斑又加快了速度，很快带土就彻底没了理智。他被日懵了，忘记自己在干嘛，失焦的眼睛只能看见模糊的影子，很直白地喊胀喊疼。斑顿了一下，停下来检查他的状态，听到他蒙蒙眬眬地小声问：“结束了吗？”

斑摸摸他的头发，难得好脾气地安抚道：“快了。”

又过了一会儿带土开始无意识地小声抽泣：“不要，好难受，别这样……”斑没碰他前面，可是他后面每被顶一下，前面就会有小股白浊流出来。后穴里的两根性器弄得他失去思考能力，只能下意识紧紧收缩，而一收缩就更加感觉到斑的形状从而痉挛起来，将带土困在永无止境的高潮里。他已经射不出什么东西了，但下腹的热意还在越聚越多。最后他甚至抱住了身前的人，语无伦次地请求他继续。

他迷迷糊糊中感觉到脸颊上被亲了一下，于是神志不清地放松下来，带着哭腔喊了一声斑。然后听到身上的人应了一声。

带土失禁了。


End file.
